


The Lion and the Clown

by AleQueenOfSpace



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: Lurien is one of the most beautiful Zora in the domain. a well known heartbreaker, he loves to play with the heart of man after man, never allowing himself to actually fall for any of his many suitors… or so it is until he comes across Amphios…





	1. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a collab between me and Fem-Helios. He'll write Amphios' POv while I'll write Lurien'  
> For Amphios' side of the story go [ Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10975689/chapters/24439149)

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”

The tall green zora he has for a date moves his arms to embrace him. His voice wanton and full of desire as he searches for an answer in Lurien’s golden eyes.

Lurien only looks to his side playfully, a smile starting to show on his face.

Another one has fallen to his charms, like so many before and so many will in the future. After all, he’s indeed beautiful, or at least that’s how he knows others see him.

A hand traces the smooth, light blue skin of his curvy hips, as the man’s face gets closer, searching for his lips.  
Kisses are nothing for Lurien, but the green zora is entranced by him as he wraps his arms gracefully around his neck, playing along with him.

The taller zora explores his body, gliding his hands from his small waist, to his back, his arms and then his long fins, flowing over scales that turn from blue to purple and finally to a vivid pink. Almost too close to the spiny tips that could well pierce his flesh and inject a deadly poison.

“Lurien… I want you…” he lets out in a low grunt as they part. Looking for Lurien’s eyes, still avoiding him.  
The smaller Zora’s face won’t show it, but his mind is rushing, “Don’t say it!” it repeats in whispers, dreading the phrase he fears the most  
“Don’t say I love you.”

The green zora’s face comes close, as he whispers. “I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

Lurien can feel his chest stiffen.  
Of course. Another idiot who wants his beauty, but that probably does’t want Lurien himself. Not that he’d want this guy to be in love with him anyway. He’s handsome all right but truth be told, Lurein’s not completely amazed by him. He never is amazed by anyone anyway. Besides… this guy’s kind of an asshole at times.

“Oh… Aren’t you just too charming?” he finally lets out, his eyes still avoiding to lock on the green zora’s “ I’d adore playing with you. But…” he finally turns to look at his date in the eye, trying to hide his utter lack of interest under a sweet smile and a teasing tone. “This isn’t quite the place though, so why don’t you meet me later… say at Ralis pond!” he winks and he can see the man’s face turn red and his pupils grow wide with lust.  
“O-of course!” he finally says, “I’ll meet you there after sundown, my sweet.” He peps a kiss on Lurien’s white cheek, right over the three single pink scales that form a heart on it, before leaving in a rush.

He knows where the man’s going. To get himself “ready” and maybe brag to a friend about the catch he’s just got

“What an Idiot” he whispers to himself as he fans his face with his tail. Hiding his lips as they curve in annoyance.

Of course he will not be going to Ralis pond. That idiot will stay there alone all night waiting in heat till he realizes he’s been dumped.  
Lurien starts walking, thinking of that handsome face falling in the dumbest way as he comes to terms with the fact Lurien doesn’t want him… how could he?  
“Its for the best” he decides as he makes his leave. “That ass only wants to fuck, just like all the others. I mean, I know I’m a bitch but that guy?”  His index finger moves up to touch his cheek, right over the tiny pink heart he just got kissed. Old tales speak of such mark as one of great and kind lover. But Lurien’s well aware that’s the least accurate way to describe him.

When he was younger, he had only wanted one thing. A perfect lover; A man who would treasure and cherish him. A man he could pour all of himself into and adore devotedly. A man like prince Sidon perhaps? Big and strong and charming in every way. But as time passed and men came and went, little by little he started to loose hope he would ever be truly loved.  
Men wanted him for his looks, for his body that was so evenly masculine and feminine, curvaceous and soft but still fit and muscular enough. They never seemed to want HIM though. It felt to him that they only saw him as an objet, something to lust over and play with, but not important enough to care for.

Was something wrong inside him? Was he as deplorably annoying, boring and bland, as he was pretty? Maybe deep down, everyone saw an old harpy inside his young eyes.

With time, Lurien started to think he was most probably disgusting, and by now, as he has just left another man riled up and ready to be broken, he has grown to believe there isn’t such a thing as “love.”

He makes his way through the domain, wavinghis hips as he walks confidently, eyeing all the men he passes. They all look at him, no matter the age and size. They all stare at him apparently under a spell. Some women look too, sometimes blushing or giggling. But girls are boring, he thinks, they are too sweet and to soft to play with the way he does with boys.  
He approaches the statue of lady Mipha, and his heart races a bit as he makes sure his pacing and movements are perfect.

Perched on the balcony right in front of the throne room, Prince Sidon looks down at his domain.  
“He’s perfect” Lurien thinks as he walks right in his line of sight. But the prince doesn’t even notice him. Of course he wouldn’t, he would never waste his time looking at something like him. And Lurien would never EVER deserve someone as good as the prince.  
“Does he ever know I exist?” he wonders.  
Prince Sidon’s so devoted to his people, Lurien thinks he must know all of them by name… and yet the he’d never even addressed him.  
A thought passes his mind in a flash. Maybe Sidon is well aware of his existence and of who he is…  
He stops for a second and looks up at the prince. “Of course he knows.” He whispers as a soft throbbing pain fills his chest.    
The Prince must know as much as Lurien himself does, of what a disgusting little bitch he truly is. That’s probably why he never even looks his way.  
Lurien had grown to hate himself a long time ago. And the more hearts he breaks, the more men he hurts, makes him despise himself even more.

Men are still so fun to play with though, with the way they ogle and babble over him. Asking, SEEKING as much as a wink and a smile from his graceful features.

The way they touch him and praise him makes him feel so powerful, and certainly more worthy than he knows he is.

He leaves the main plaza, trying to cheer himself up by thinking that no matter what kind of man he was; the prince would never notice him. He’ll probably never notice any man at all! Lurien thinks. One day, it’s obvious prince Sidon will find a beautiful queen to love, probably among the hordes of women that adore him almost like a god. (Little does he know the prince’s heart will end up belonging to the same man his sister’s did before him)

He decides  to go for a swim before going home.  
As he approaches, a couple is sitting together at the edge of the water, holding hands. The woman’s head against the man’s chest.  
The sight makes Lurien want to vomit. Everyone his age is finding “true love” getting a mate and bonding, or at least searching for one. But Lurien can only pretend to understand what “love” is as he lets man after man play with him…  or more accurately as he plays man after man into wanting him.

He plunges into the water, as graceful as he knows he can be, and starts to backstroke, looking at the afternoon sky. The green idiot must be on his way to the pond right now.  
Lurien sighs. “Love can’t be any good anyway.” After all, the simple word coming from the lips of one of his dates is enough to make his heart wrench in strange and painful disgust. His last “steady” boyfriend had used the damn fucking word so much, to the point Lurien was forced to vomit it every now and them himself.  
Yet every time he would say it, let the sounds of “I—L-O-V-E—Y-O-U” come out of his lips. He’d feel dry and his mind would whisper in a rush, as if to finish the sentence for him “at least… I think I do?”  
He’d never let anyone touch him intimately; something in the idea of truly giving himself to any of those pigs bothered him too much.

The couple on the shore giggles, interrupting his thoughts. “Talk about disgusting.” he mouths in silence.

An idea hits and he turns gracefully to swim towards them, he’s discrete enough to get close without interrupting, without her noticing him, but the man does. And for only a split second, as he swims, bending his hips forward and back as enticingly as he can, Lurien can see him looking at him, interest peeked.

He laughs and leaves, diving as deep and far away as he can.

Men can’t even keep their eyes to one person, that’s how stupid they are, he thinks as he resurfaces away from them and gets out of the water.

He makes his way home, thinking of how much of a disgrace men are, but then stops when a cold breeze runs over him.  
“At least that girl won’t be going home alone tonight. I, on the other hand…” he’s about to start wandering that painful train of thought that always ends in him having to accept that he’ll die alone when a sound distracts him.

A guy is laughing, and when Lurien turns to him he can automatically recognize the green idiot he’s supposed to be dumping. His back turned to Lurien, he’s towering over something he’s cornered.  
Lurien starts moving just a bit closer when the thing hisses loudly, trying to scare the big zora that’s threatening it.  
“Is that… a cat?”


	2. Nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lurien's a B-I-T-C-H and i'm so proud of him.

“Unbelievable!” Lurien calls out as he gets closer to the green zora “I always thought you were an asshole, but this? Bullying a cat simply because you can? come on, how small are your penises?”  
The bigger zora turns to him, caught in the act. “Lu-lurien! Sweetheart I was just about to-“  
“Oh shut the fuck up, blobfish face!” Lurien Interrupts “Cut it with the sweet talk, you’re not buying me with it.”   
“Wow! Aren’t you getting catty over this!? You get it? Catty? I made a joke, it’s funny.” The green zora shoots him a nasty wink before continuing. “Anyway let’s forget about it and go to the pond. I intend on having fun with you.”

Lurien’s patience starts running a bit too short “You actually thought I’d go with you? Seriously are you an idiot or just retarded?” he finally shoots, “I was expecting finding yourself alone in the pond would rely my message, but I guess I’ll just say it… I’d rater be eaten alive by a Hinox than have anything more to do with you. You should seriously consider castrating yourself to spare our species from your useless genes, that if you’re not as infertile as I suspect you to be.”  
The other man’s face drops more and more with each word he says, his mouth opening so wide Lurien can very well stuff a hydromelon in it.  
“In other words love, fuck off!” he finishes with cruel grin. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?!” the green zora finally manages to snap, a fist curling and frowning angrily.   
“With me?” Lurien responds. “I know honey I’m a bitch… boohoo~ poor me. Still though, my cocks aren’t the size of earthworms like yours. Now step aside and go fuck your mother ok, unless you want to run to her crying cause a cat scratched you.”   
“Go mind your fucking business you slut!” the man shouts, getting closer fists ready to beat Lurien. He’s too slow though, and before he can move any more, Lurien slaps him on the face so hard he falls to the floor.   
“You didn’t hear me did you?” the blue zora bickers, “I said FUCK OFF!!” he kicks the other man’s belly as he lays on the floor, effectively knocking all the air out of his lungs, making him curl in pain, before stepping over him triumphantly.   
Just then he realizes there’s a little orange boy looking at them. Lurien shots him a bratty wink before stepping down the big idiot and walking to the cat.

“Oh poor kitty” he speaks sweetly as he tries to reach for the animal, when it lashes at him scratching his arm and opening a gash on it.  
“What the... Damn cat!!” he screams offended at the ungrateful thing. But before he can do anything, the orange boy throws himself at the cat, curling himself around it.  
The anger washes off in an instant. Lurien kneel as he asks, “Is that your cat little one…? Wait...” he stops, eying the small zora.   
He isn’t a child. Despite how small he is, upon looking at him it becomes obvious this is an adult Zora. Not only that, he’s actually handsome, too handsome for Lurien not to have not noticed him before.

“Oh, please forgive me. I didn’t mean to call you little” he stands up, puffing up as he shoots him another wink, this time, a flirtatious one, along with a wag of his hips. His signature move no man had ever resisted.   
The little zora is not only unmoved though, his expression is deadpan, even a bit annoyed as he cups his cat in his arms and leaves without a single word.   
“Hey! Co-come back!!!” Lurien calls as he vanishes from his view. “What the actual fuck was with that guy?”   
Lurien is suddenly feeling as if he had also been kicked in the chest as hard like the asshole on the floor. For the first time in his life, a man has actually ignored him when he addressed them. He hadn’t even looked at him, not even for a split of a second. That has never happened to him in his life as a heartbreaker and it only makes him feel like something is wrong with the tiny man. And whatever it is, it’s making Lurien feel really bothered with every second that passes.  
The zora on the floor starts to grumble recovering a bit of his air.  
Lurien turns to him and kicks him again, this time on his butt, honestly only out of anger and disappointment at being ignored.   
“Shut up you nasty hoe!” he grumbles before leaving.


End file.
